Compute $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix}$.
We see that
\[\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix} = (-4) \cdot 6 + (-1) \cdot 8 = \boxed{-32}.\]